The Big Bully
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Bullying is a big issue, it affects tons of people. What if one of those people was Davis Davenport. Part of Lab Rats 4S.
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is the Adam/Davis brother bonding one-shot. Were going over bullying in school today so I thought this might be a good thing to do because its sheds a little light on a serious problem and...well...its all i got right now so enjoy!)**_

**-The Big Bully-**

"Bullying is a serious problem. It affects tons of people and honestly its just wrong."

-Adams P.O.V-

We got back from school and just started hanging out in the lab and noticed an absence in 9 year-old presence. "Hey where's Davis?" I asked. everyone just shrugged. "he should be back from school by now" Chase said "I'll go look for him" I said as I left the lab. When I got up to the living room Davis was walking in. "Hey Davis we've been looking for you" "Oh hey um i was just staying after for some tutoring and stuff" Tutoring? why would he be doing tutoring when he's passing his classes. "Ok so do you want to come down to the lab we're about to do some training" he looked like he was about bolt right up to his room "Uhhh no thanks, Im just gonna go up to my room." with that he left upstairs. Hmm he always liked watching us train. I didn't think much about it so I went down to the lab.

-Davis's P.O.V-

When I got home I was welcomed by Adam asking questions about where i've been. I wasn't really at tutorials..sorta you see this new kid Curtis showed up at school and he's in my class. Well he doesn't really appreciate how it takes me a long time to complete a test or how I have to ask a question about every little thing about the lesson. So after school he got in my way while I was on my way out.

_**-Flashback-**_

I was leaving school when this new kid Curtis got in front of me. "Hey check it out it's _Tiny-Davenport_" That was what they called me because im like the 2nd smallest kid in my grade which is wierd considering dad said im suppose to inherit Adams height but genetics are so mean! "What do you want Curtis?" I said a little annoyed "Nothing much. Just wanna make sure you get the lesson" He gave a wierd smile that looked like something the Grinch would do. Before I knew it he slammed me into a locker and yelled a lesson plan or an equation and every time he did that I got a punch or kick to the stomach,head,leg,arm you name it. He did that for a solid 10 minutes when he was done I could barely stand.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Oh did i mention this was going on for almost a month anyways I was up in my room getting ready for dinner. I found/stole Bree's make-up kit and used it to cover my black eye after that I went down to dinner and everybody was waiting for me. Big surprise. As I sat down dad started asking about school. "So how was school today guys?" Leo was the first to speak up "Well I signed up for basketball tryouts!" He said with excitment. We all just looked at him. "Ok so I didn't make the team but I still tryed out" Wow he went straight from happy to bitter in less than 10 sec. Bree then talked "Well Ethan and I we're cuaght passing notes in algebra...check that off my high school to-do list." Tasha just laughed and rolled her eyes. "What about you Davis?" just then everybody looked at me. what do i say? "Well we got this new kid at school a month ago." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Oh really. Is he going to be a new friend or something?" Tasha asked. Yeah he'll be friends alright..friends with somebody in jail or something. "No I don't think so we don't hang out alot" Just then Leo was checking his phone when he got some kind of great text and took a spit-take. Unfortuanately i was right next to him. "Ugh watch where you spit Leo!" I said as anger flowing through my voice. I figured the make-up was starting to run off my eye so I tried to excuse myself from the table. When I left I heard another chair slide and then footsteps behind me.

-Adam's P.O.V-

I was eating my dinner just listening to Davis's day when Leo spit water all over his face. "Ugh watch where you spit Leo!" He sounded pretty furious even though someone just spit water in his face which was kind of wierd, Davis never overreacted..much. Then he just got up and walked upstairs without saying anything right then I knew something was going on with my little brother so naturaly I followed him upstairs without saying anything. I found him in the bathroom rubbing his eye with a towel. Wait. why would he be rudding his eye and nothing else? I knocked on the door frame which made him to turn around and when he did I pretty much figured out what was going on. He had a horrible black-eye and a cut lip. "Davis what happened?" I asked with concern and worry. "N-n-nothing Adam I just ran into a wall" He was talking like he was afraid of something. Wait was he afraid of me? He shouldn't be. "Davis I may not be the smartest person in the world but I know when somethings going on with my baby brother. Now tell me the truth." i said softly but firmly. "Fine but can we talk about it somewhere else?" I nodded and followed him into his room. He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. "So whats been going with you Davis?" He looked he was about to cry. "Hey buddy you don't have to be afraid to tell me whats going on, Im your big brother you can tell em anything." He sighed and spoke "ok that new kid i told you about...well he's the one who gave me a black-eye and this bad lip" I was shocked. How could someone be hurting my little brother and me not know about it. "Davis how long has he been doing this?" I asked "About a month." A MONTH! A month some kid has been hurting him and he never spoke up. My blood started boiling. "Davis why didn't you tell anybody!" I said angrily. I noticed tears were falling from his face. Yeah it probably wasn't a good idea to snap at him. "Hey im sorry. Im not mad at you at all, im just worried." I reapeated my question "So why didn't you tell anyone?" "well he threatened me and you guys if I said anything" By then he started sobbing. I pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Don't worry about us, he can't hurt us and now he won't hurt you" "really?" he said in between sobs. "Yeah I promise If he comes anywhere near you or any of us..well lets just say that he might need help breathing...and walking...and maybe living." He started luaghing at that. "Thanks Adam" he said. "Don't worry about it baby bro. Im just doing my job as a big brother which is to protect you, Leo, Bree, and Chase." "So you know we're gonna have to tell Davenport and Tasha right?" He nodded I-I just don't know how they'll handle it. Dad could freak out and hire some guy to kill Curtis and Tahsa could humiliate him on Tv...Which I would be ok with the Tv thing but not the kill thing." He laughed a little . "Don't worry they'll be fine and now you will be too." I side hugged him and got up. "ok, now if this kid messes with you even more you let me know okay?" he nodded "I will thanks Adam" I smiled and left. Man I'm a pretty good big brother!

_**(ok there's that story im actually considering doing a sequel to this one so comment if you want another chapter on Bree, Leo, Davenport, Tasha, And Chase's reaction.)**_


	2. Reactions and Revenge

_**(Ok this is the second chapter of The Big Bully. Basically your gonna see reactions and how they get revenge...sweet sweet revenge! Anyways enjoy.)**_

**The Big Bully-Part 2**

Davis's P.O.V

I was going down to the livingroom to tell Dad and Tasha about the whole bullying situation. As we were walking down the hall upstairs Adam kept his hand on my back mostly for moral support and also my black eye made my vision a little blury. While we were walking down the stairs i noticed Bree, Chase, and Leo were sitting on the couch while Dad and Tasha were on the love-seat. Great what if they laugh at me for being the pathetic weak little brother. "Hey Ada- WHAT HAPPENED TO DAVIS'S EYE?!" Tasha asked..Excuse me I mean Overreacted. Adam just looked at me followed by everybody elses eyes. "Davis what happened to your eye?" Dad asked while getting impatient. I looked over to Adam again for support. Man I've really got probelms with this. When I decided to talk Adam beat me to it. Thank you Adam! "Davis is getting bullied at school by that Curtis kid, which is why he has that black eye and cut lip." Everybodys eyes went wide. Adam and I sat down on the couch while I was preparing for everybodys reaction.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe this, my little brother's been getting bullied by this jerk. Im a bionic genius how could I not know this of all things? I was trying to keep my commando-app from activating, emphasize on trying. "Davis why didn't you say anything?" I asked. "I didn't want to be that pathetic weak little brother that you guys would make fun of." Did he really think that? We would never make fun of him, especially if someone was bullying him.

Bree's P.O.V

So some bratty kid's been messing with Davis and he never bothered to tell anyone. I can only imagine what that kid did to him. "Davis how long has this been happening?" I asked "A month." Seriously a month now I really want to know what this kid did to him. "Davis did it ever get worse than this or is this the worst?" i really wanted to know. "Well there was this one time he bashed my head against the locker so hard i passed out and ended up with a concusion which is also why I stayed the night at Josh's house." I was about to flip when i realized that might not be a good idea. i noticed Adam looked just as shocked by the way he was checking Davis's head for marks. While he was checking he pressed down on something which made Davis flinch "Theres a small bump on the side of his head" Adam said.

Davenport's P.O.V

What kind of father am I? My youngest son has been beaten and bruised by some snot-nosed-rat-faced-good-for-nothing-kid and I never knew. I should've known Im his father. So why does this kid pick on him? "Why does he pick on you?" I asked while taking a seat next to my oldest son. "Because I'm short, Awkaward, Stupid. Need I go on?" I was shocked at this. "Well that kids wrong Davis" Leo said. It makes me happy that Leo's already sticking up for him like a brother.

Leo's P.O.V

I've been a horrible big brother to him. i mean i know we've only been family for about a few months now but still I should've been able to notice that right? "Well now that we know how are we gonna teach this kid he can't mess with us?" I said getting ready fight..not for real of course. "I was thinking the same thing." Bree said. Just then Davenport got in on the conversation. "Now guys this kids 9 you can't beat him up." I guess he had a point. "Well actually he's 13" Davis said, Wait 13! "This kids 13 and he's picking on a 9 year old?" Chase asked sounding just as surprised as everybody else. Adam's face lit up. "Well if this kids a teenager maybe we can mess with him." I have to give it to him he can be pretty smart from time to time. "ok good now Tasha call the school and let them know about this." With that my Mom left to go to the phone. Now we just have to come up with a plan of revenge.

Adam's P.O.V

I know exactly what Im going to do to this kid-er teenager. Im going to make sure he knew exactly how Davis felt, now I won't go as far as he did with the locker thing but the whole black eye thing. Yeah. Thats happening! We were all gathered in the lab discussing a plan. "I say we just tell him to quit messing with Davis and beat him up a little." Leo said. I haven't said anything I just couldn't wait to show this kid what happens when you mess with my baby brother or any of my siblings at that.

-**The next day-**

We arrived at Davis's school ready to show this kid up. We walked Davis to his first class, It might've embarrased him a little but we're about to end his whole bullying problem. We all split up to find Curtis. "Do you guys know where I could find Curtis? You know 13, Black hair, likes to pick on people's little brothers." I asked this group of kids and surprisingly enough they knew exactly who I was talking about. They led me to him. He was in the bathroom picking something out of his teeth. Did this guy have no desency.(I hope I spelled the right). "HEY! You Curtis?" The boy turned around with fear all over his face. "Y-yeah. What do you want?" Chase, Leo and I advanced towards him(Bree had to wait outside since this was the boys bathroom...yeah she was pretty mad.) "We want you to quit messing with our brother Davis." I growled at him. "W-wait your his brothers?" I kind of smirked at that. This kid was actually afraid of us...and he should be. "Yeah and your done bullying our little brother." Chase said while twitching a bit. Im guessing Spike was getting antsy. "Uhhhh Yeah sure. I swear I wont mess with Davis anymore I promise!" Man this kid was real desperate I almost feel bad for what I did next...ALMOST. I gave him a quick punch to the eye which left a black eye. "Now you know what will happen even if you even look at him funny. Got it!" I growled once more. Leo and Chase just stared at me wide eyed. Yeah i punched a 13 year old in the face im 16 its not like it's illegal...is it? NAH!

**At Home**

Davis's P.O.V

I was in the car with my siblings and it honestly felt wierd sitting there with no new bruises or anything. I kept glancing over at my siblings. Adam was in the front driving, Bree was in the passenger seat, Chase was in the seat behind Adam, I was in the middle backseat, and Leo was next to me. I glanced up at Chase and he smiled at me . "Thansk guys for doing whatever it is you did to Curtis." I had no idea what they did to him but I think im gonna find out. "No problem. That little twerp didn't stand a chance." Leo gloated. "Yeah that kid won't even look at you anymore." Chase said. Man I love my siblings!

No-one's P.O.V

The 5 siblings rode home. It's times like this you realize that if you have siblings willing to beat the snot out of a 13 year old for you, They've more than likely always have your back

_**(So what did you think its short but im working on Lab Rats movie and Lab Rats 4S so now this is complete enjoy.)**_


End file.
